The Deathcons
by KingWaspinator
Summary: Five new stasis pods have fallen to Earth and their content will tip the balance of the Beast Wars! Seventh chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

The Deathcons

By King Waspinator

Chapter 1

The beginning

Hi, this is my first fanfiction and I hope it will be okay. Read and enjoy.

In the dark open abyss that was known as space, there was a blue planet floating in the Milky Way. On this planet, the species of Humans were just evolving. In time, they would grow into a very Intellectual race. But this planet has a secret in a volcano. For one day, the Heroic Autobots and their enemies, the Evil Decepticons would awaken and start the Great War. However, there is another, smaller war on this planet. One that determined the fate of all. This battle is known as the Beast Wars. A new stage in the Beast Wars is arising and it could tip the balance of power. As five stasis pods begin their descend into the Beast Wars, what powers that will come with them shall be told…

It was another uneventful day at the Preadcon base. After getting their butts kicked again, they were in need of new troops to help infiltrate the Ark. The defense system was too powerful for the Preadcons. Megatron was contemplating this in his personal CR bath.

"Hmmm. It appears that we need more powerful troops for this War. Even with Rampage and Dinobot II, It would be a problem to capture the Ark." Suddenly, his wish came true. The alarm went off to alert everyone that a situation was coming up. The computer relayed the message through the entire base. "Stasis pods landing. Number of pods: 5.

Megatron was pleased by this new development. However, if the Maximals got the pods, the war would technically be over. The locations were spread across the world though, so his forces would have to spread out to capture them. "Quickstrike shall retrieve the first pod, Waspinator the second, Rampage the third, Inferno the fourth and I myself shall retrieve the fifth. Preadcons, move out!" With that, the Preadcons transformed and went to the pods location.

Like It?

Please read and review.


	2. Scorpio

The Deathcons

By KingWaspinator

Chapter 2

Scorpio

Ch 2!! Hope you like it!!

Last time, the five pods were crashing and the Preadcon forces had split up to find them. Now, Quickstrike is on his way to find one…

Quickstrike was busy traveling to the desert where the first pod was located. Dinobot II had called over the Comlink to inform him that the area was known to humans as the Sahara Desert. Of course, being the loveable fuzor that he is, he completely disregarded the message. He didn't really care for humans at that point of time. Suddenly, another message came over the Comlink. "Aw, for the love of Waspy!! What do ya want now, you overgrown sack of fossils!! I'm not interested in ya stupid information." Dinobot II's voice came over the link. "Very well then. I suppose you don't want to know that a Maximal is also converging on the pod as we speak." "What!!! Why didn't you say so before, partner?? I could be slaggin the Maxi right now!" "Negative. Megatron wishes for the pod, so you had better not fail. Failure… is not an option!!! Now go!!" With that cherry note, Dinobot disengaged himself from the conversation. Quickstrike ran the options through his head. He could 1: Run off and join the Maximals, 2: He could come back empty handed and be executed or 3: Get the pod. He chose option 3. Running as fast as he could, he quickly reached the desert.

As soon as he reached the edge of the Desert, he saw the pod on a sand dune. "Yeehaw! I'm gunna live!!" Once he reached the pod, he inserted a reprogramming chip in the wiring and stood guard. The pod began scanning local life forms around the area. On the small computer, a scorpion was showing along with some kind of arm. Quickstrike didn't notice until the pod opened. The new Preadcon was a Transmetel scorpion with the vehicle mode of a Dragster/drilling vehicle. He was silver with blue arms, legs and blue highlights on his head. The amazing thing about him was that his hands actually looked like claws, except that they formed to become drills. His tail was behind him and it looked like it could fire beams of energy. The Preadcon looked round and then walked over to Quickstrike and greeted him with a handshake. "Good morning. I am Scorpio. My databanks say you are my superior officer." His voice was charming and he gave Quickstrike a real smile, unlike smiles from Megatron, it actually had warmth in it. Quickstrike was amazed. _"A Preadcon with manners!?". _Just then, Blackarachnia came from behind a dune looking for the pod. She found it…along with two Preadacons. "Oh great!! A new Pread!! Well, taste this from the Maximal welcome wagon." She fired a couple of shots from her gun and took cover from the returning shots. Scorpio had an idea. "Sir, if you keep me covered, I can surprise her." Quickstrike shrugged. "Okay, but don't be leaving me for dead, Partner!! "Yes sir!!" With that Scorpio went into beast mode and dug underground. Quickstrike kept Blackarachnia busy and she never guessed that Scorpio was digging underground. Just as she knocked Strike down, she noticed that Scorpio was gone. "Where's your new friend, huh. Guess he ran off and left you." Strike was thinking that too when a giant scorpion leapt out from under her. Drills spinning, Scorpio tackled her and she flew back a few meters. Scorpio's tail charged with energy and let loose with a combination of cybervenom and beam energy. She went into stasis lock immediately. He transformed and offered a hand to Quickstrike. He accepted it gratefully and stood. He was trashed but he felt he could move. "Come on partner, let's go home." He tried to transform into beast mode but he couldn't. "Sir? Maybe you could ride on me for the return journey home?" "Well okay!! We don't get nice people like you in the force that often." Scorpio let Strike on and drove off, leaving the injured Blackarachnia behind them.

Like Ch 2?

Please read + review.


	3. Waspeter

The Deathcons

By KingWaspinator

Chapter 3

Waspeter

Ch 3!! Favorite OC here!

Last time, Quickstrike found Scorpio and he made himself known for taking Blackarachnia out in a few seconds. Now, Waspinator is on his way to get the next pod.

Waspinator was flying as hard as he could. Originally, he had been flying with Megatron for some of the journey as both pods were located on the southern side of the equator. He was supposedly flying to 2 islands that would be known as New Zealand in later days. He was heading to the end of the north island to a place that would someday become Wellington. "Hmmp! Waspinator not like long distance travel! Waspinator think Megatron should get farther away pod!" Unfortunately for Waspy, Dinobot heard him on the Comlink. "Your words spell of treason. Shall I relay this message to Megatron?" Waspinator immediately went back to loyal mode. "Waspinator not doing treason!! Waspinator loyal Preadcon!" "See that you are, or I might use your wings to clean my teeth. Dinobot out." With that nice conversation, Waspinator decided to find the pod before he became Dinobot's dental supplies. "Ohhhhh! Why universe hate Waspinator? Waspinator get slagged, Waspinator not get Transmetel body! Why Waspinator?" Still grumbling, he made his way to the North Island to get his new comrade.

Waspinator was searching high and low for the pod. The problem was that there were so many flowers in the area. He couldn't resist diving into them and sipping nectar. Soon, the wasp was tired of looking for the pod and was getting scared that the pod had already woken and he, Waspinator, would be dental supplies for Dinobot. "Oh no! Waspinator going to die for sure!! Waspinator wouldn't mind if he tripped over pod!" Just then, he tripped over the pod which had actually been hidden in the flower field. (Insert laugh here) He looked at it. "Waspinator was kidding but that okay!!' Waspinator enter the chip into the pod and started it. Just then, Dinobot's voice sounded over the Comlink. "Have you found the pod, my toothbrush?" Waspinator shuddered. "Waspinator find pod. Just scanning now!" "Good. Your spared… for now. Oh, yes. A Maximal is heading to your location. Deal with him." Dinobot then turned the Comlink off. Waspinator was scared. The pod was still scanning for life forms and he was all alone. The Maximals were mainly transmetels. He didn't stand a chance. Meanwhile, the pod had scanned a wasp and what looked like an arm. Fortunately, Waspy didn't see. The pod then opened and an obviously female transformer climbed out and she looked like she had the Vehicle mode of an attack helicopter. She was a little bulkier than Blackarachnia but she still looked okay. She was mainly emerald chrome with night black chrome stripes and gold chrome on her tail. There were also red and blue highlights on her body. She noticed Waspy and walked over to him. "Hello. I am Waspeter… and you are?" Her optics were a nice gold and like Scorpio, she also smiled with warmth. Waspy was startled by her friendliness. Then, a familiar cat came streaking out of the sky. Cheetor looked at Waspeter and immediately came up with the conclusion. "A wasp? Isn't there a stronger life form to scan? Well, you can't be tough." He started shooting at them and of course, Waspinator got blown up. Waspeter saw this and roared at Cheetor. She transformed into her copter form and shouted "Big Bang Barrage!!!" Instantly, her entire body was covered in Missiles, lasers, darts, grenades and bombs. Cheetor took one look and said one thing. "Oh slag…" was all he got in before Waspeter near destroyed the bottom half of the island. He fell down, heavily damaged and went into beast mode at the last minute before stasis lock commenced. Waspeter touched down and whispered "Don't hurt my friend." With that, she transformed into copter mode again after salvaging Waspy and flew off to base. But not before using the jets on her back to reach 300km per hour.

Like ch 3?

This takes place after Megatron absorbs the first Megatron's spark.

Please read + review.


	4. Bloodbath

The Deathcons

By KingWaspinator

Chapter 4

Bloodbath

Hi! Ch 4 here and I'm stopping with the nice Preads now.

Last time, Waspinator awakened Waspeter and she made light work out of Cheetor. Now, Rampage is going down under!

Rampage was inwardly fuming. After being enslaved by that lunatic (Considering he's one too, that doesn't count for much.) Megatron, he hadn't had a taste of freedom in a long time. What with the spark in the dino freak and the constant painful reminder that he was a Preadcon. He snarled angrily at the thought of his "Brother". He was as sickening as they came and used other Preadcons as tools of labor. Speak of the devil, he was on the Comlink now. "Rampage, report your status on locating the pod. Now." Rampage was about to tell him to stuff it but refrained from doing so. "The pod is on dry land. I'll have to go ashore to get it." Very well, but you have a lot of traveling to do. It is located in the middle of this Island. It is known as Australia and the pod is at Ayers rock. Move quickly. Dinobot out." He signed off the Comlink and Rampage went inland in tank mode.

It was a long road. Wildlife scattered as he passed and the sun beat down on him. As an aquatic transformer, he didn't like being out in this kind of sun on days like this. He liked the flat ground where his tire treads could make him go faster and the waterholes were nice too. As even Aerial units would be hampered by the sun, he took a break in a nice, cool waterfall and ate some Crocodiles who tried to force him off his spot. He moved again and found that Ayers rock was nearby but there were some cliffs in the way. "The only way to get through will be to destroy these cliffs… Delightful." He shot the cliffs but unfortunately, a heap of boulders landed right on top of him. It took him 20 minutes to dig himself out. He then beheld the beauty of Ayers rock. He did a very non-Rampage thing and took a few minutes to inspect it. The pod was at the very foot of it and he hurried to retrieve it. He entered the chip and started the pod. Dinobot then called over the Comlink. "Has the pod been found, Brother? If you have slacked, I will have to torture you." Rampage bit back a response to the last bit and said "I have the pod and it is scanning for life forms now." "Good" said Dinobot. Suddenly, Rampage felt his spark being tortured. "Gahhh! Why did you do that!?" "To keep you in line, you Immortal freak." Laughing, Dinobot turned off the Comlink. While this was going on, the pod scanned a Red back Spider and some kind of leg. Like the others, Rampage was too busy with his own problems to notice. The pod opened and a Tarantulas repaint climbed out. His coloring was mainly angry orange with black fingers and feet. The missiles part was colored white instead of black, his bottom bit in beast mode was silver and the spider eyes and optics were colored blue. He looked at Rampage and said "What the Pit are you?" Rampage detected no fear signals coming from him and came to the conclusion that this was a very brave Preadcon. His voice was clam but there was a frenzied edge to it. His hands and feet were also at a razor sharp edge. Just then, Silverbolt came out of the sky. He saw the Preadcon and landed. "Greetings. I am Silverbolt of the Maximals. We mean you no ha-." He didn't get to finish because the Preadcon started attacking him. He was using a pistol first and then discarded it. Then, he jumped a 100 feet in the air and knocked Silverbolt down with a ninja kick. He proceeded to transform to beast mode and latched his jaws on Silverbolt. He howled in agony and shook the Pread off. He flew away and the pread started shooting at him again but stopped. Rampage noted that his optics had gone red and he was cackling insanely. There was Mechanical fluid around his mouth and he was licking it happily. "What is your name, my friend?" The new Pread smiled. "You may call me…Bloodbath.

Like Ch 4?

Please read + Review.


	5. Devastation

The Deathcons

By KingWaspinator

Chapter 5

Devastation

4th Preadcon! Two more Chapters to go.

Last time, Rampage traveled Australia and awakened the cool, calm but psychotic Bloodbath. Now Inferno is going north to find the fourth pod…

Inferno was anxious. The royalty had been pleased by the five new pods but would be exceedingly angry at him if he failed to salvage the pod. Of course, being in the middle of a freaking blizzard didn't help but Inferno had flown into Thunderstorms and once a tornado to please the Queen. He probably would go in a Tsunami if he had to. The winds were strong and he was having trouble with his Comlink. The weather was so bad that Megatron's jamming stations wouldn't be needed if they had weather like this all over the planet. "The royalty must have the pod! The new drone will be an asset to the colony!" He then flew into a mini Tornado that had formed from the wind currents. Crashing, he landed head first in a snowdrift and went into stasis lock.

Inferno woke up after the storm was over and he checked himself off for injuries. He was okay and restarted his search for the pod. His Comlink was back online and he was contacted by Dinobot. "Have you found the pod, Sub commander? Megatron will not be pleased if you don't find it." Inferno responded, "No I have not found the pod, Drone. It is hidden in this place you call… Alaska. It would be a challenge for even the Queen to melt the snow. But I shall find the pod for the Queen!!" Inferno cut Dinobot off the Comlink and flew off in search of the pod.

Inferno eventually spotted the pod half buried in the snow near the seashore. He touched down and entered a reprogramming chip into the pods computer system. He contacted Dinobot to tell him the good news. "Drone, I have the pod! It will awaken soon." "Very good. A maximal is heading your way. You must defend the pod." Dinobot cut himself off at that point. The pod had scanned a King crab and some kind of leg but Inferno had his back turned and didn't notice. As the pod opened, A Rampage repaint stepped out. He was mainly dark blue with white and gold highlights. He was a little less bulky than Rampage and he had aqua claws. He looked at Inferno and said "Where are the Maximals, My fellow Preadcon? I have an urge to destroy them." Then Depth Charge came out of the ocean. "Yeah, well you'll have a fight on your hands with me!" The new Preadcon and Inferno went into battle mode. Depth Charge hit Inferno's fight engine and he hit a cliff and landed in a snowdrift again. Then there was a shudder and the entire cliff collapsed onto Inferno. Ouch. Meanwhile, the new Preadcon had pulled out a missile launcher and downed Depth Charge with it. He then flipped out his claws and shouted "Particle Beam cannons…Fire!!" Instantly, two massive beams of pure energy hit Depth Charge. He was wounded but was able to fly away from the battle, knowing when to cut his losses. Inferno somehow crawled out of the wreckage of the cliff and grinned. "I see we have a useful member for our colony! What is your name?" The new Preadcon grinned unpleasantly and answered "My name is…Devastation.

Please read + review


	6. Ambusher

The Deathcons

By KingWaspinator

Chapter 6

Ambusher

One more chapter after this!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time, Inferno uncovered the behemoth Devastation to add to the growing ranks of the Preadcons. Now Megatron is searching for the final pod and the dark secret that shall soon be uncovered will strike terror into the Maximals sparks.

Megatron was pleased. The four other pods had been salvaged by his forces but he had yet to meet them in person. The fifth and final pod was located in the pacific. There were many islands that would have to be searched but the Optimal Dragon wasn't in a rush. "_Even if Primal and his team find the last pod, the odds will still be tipped in our favor. Yessss."_ His Comlink started beeping at that point and Dinobot's voice spoke out of it. "Sir, the pod is located on the largest island. From what I can tell, it landed in a very big jungle. Many types of animals are in there so be careful of them." "My dear Dinobot, no mere animal will be able to face a dragon. If they do, they will burn." Megatron then flew off to the largest island to find the pod.

After five minutes of flying, Megatron landed on the island. Dinobot had been correct when he said a large jungle. It was all vines and trees and undergrowth along the small animal trails that crisscrossed all over. He took one look and he thought that there maybe a small chance that he would not succeed. He then walked into the forest to find the pod.

After walking a few kilometers, Megatron was able to find the pod. He had also noted the giant reptiles that were living here were extremely vicious and he had to destroy a few to pass. "I believe that they are Komodo Dragons. Yessss." He soon activated the pod and it started scanning the local wildlife for a suitable Beast mode. Megatron then received a message from Dinobot. "Sir, a Maximal is on the way to your location. The scanners show that it's Optimus Primal." "Very well, I will dispose of him shortly." The pod had scanned a Komodo dragon and something that looks like a body with no limbs. The pod opened up and a huge Komodo dragon climbed out. He was colored in greens, silver and gray. In robot mode, he would probably stand up to Megatron's chest. He transformed and looked at Megatron. "Greetings Sir. I am known as Ambusher. My skills are mainly frontline combat and stealth attacks." His eyes were silver and his eyes were expressive. The teeth that were in his mouth were the same as his beast modes. Optimus then came streaking out of the sky and started attacking the Preadcons. Ambusher started firing at him but Megatron took a back seat to watch his new solider in battle. Ambusher soon realized that his chainguns weren't going to do much on an aerial opponent, so he transformed into a hovercraft. He started flying towards Optimus and let loose with his chainguns and missile launchers. Doing incredible damage to him, Optimus landed and transformed into his tank form. Ambusher then transformed into an off-road SUV. He started blasting Optimus again but this time with plasma turrets. Optimus knew when he was beat, so he transformed back into his flight mode. He was flying away but Ambusher had one more surprise for him. Transforming into a cannon, he charged himself with energy and let loose with the blast. Optimus got hit full force but managed to keep flying. Megatron then congratulated Ambusher on his job and both started heading to the Pread base.

Last chapter next! Please read + review. The final secret shall be reviled next chapter.


	7. Deathking

The Deathcons

By KingWaspinator

Chapter 7

Deathking

Last chapter here!

Last time, Megatron activated the deadly Ambusher and he pummeled Optimus. Now the new troops are regrouping at Pread base as the Maximals are planning a secret attack…

All the troops' hade been to Megatron's chambers and introduced themselves. Megatron hade been pleased by the five transmetels and all hade shown promise with the tests Megatron hade made them do. Scorpio had made the ground unstable, so the old troops had to be careful, Waspeter hade done constant barrages but conserved her weaponry, Bloodbath had held off Dinobot and Inferno long enough for Devastation to fire a mini nuke in their direction and Ambusher had beaten Quickstrike, Waspinator and Rampage by himself. When Megatron had come to the field, Ambusher and Waspeter had attacked with full aerial superiority, Bloodbath had done flying kicks, Scorpio had fired his beam/cybervenom weapon and Devastation had blown his wing mechanism. Megatron decided to make them their own personal unit since they worked so well together. He had made then the Deathcons and made Ambusher the leader. All the troops had been restored to full health and were preparing to invade the Ark. Soon, he would be the ruler of the universe. However, he had realized the fate of Cybertron and decided to just give the original Megatron some information. No harm to Cybertron until Unicron had been destroyed. At that point, the scanners were picking up Maximal signatures heading in the direction of the base. "Deathcon units! Come with me and help crush the Maximals!" Megatron transformed and flew to the site where the Maximals were attacking.

As he flew, the Deathcons were following, still keeping the secret only to them. They all planned to revel it once the mission was overway. Then, in the distance, all the Maximals except for Rhinox were assembled and ready to fight. "Preadcons, attack!!" yelled Megatron as he swooped down to attack the Maximals. The others followed his example but the Maximals were prepared. As Scorpio fired with his beam weapon, Cheetor had shot it and made it useless. Waspeter had grenades exploding around her that were thrown by the rat, Bloodbath was being held off by Blackarachnia, Silverbolt had Devastation pinned and Ambusher was being held back by Depth Charge. Megatron had been thrown back by Optimus and was looking down the barrels of various guns. "Any last words, Grape-face?" asked Rattrap. What they didn't notice was that the Deathcons were starting to transform. Ambusher had transformed into a body, Scorpio and Waspeter had become arms and Bloodbath and Devastation had become legs. They all fused together to form a giant combinder like the ones from the Great War. It slowly walked to the Maximals and roared. Everyone jumped and turned around to face the massive transformer. "I am Deathking!!" roared the combinder. He proceeded to kick Rattrap and knock him out, blast Cheetor, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia with a gun that was a combination of all the teams' weapons and beat Depth Charge with a flurry of punches and kicks. Optimus looked at the giant transformer and blasted him with everything he had. Deathking flew back a few meters and Optimus gathered the wounded and retreat. Megatron looked at the combinder and noticed the eyes were cold as the stars above. As the combinder started laughing, Megatron laughed too as the stars from space watched in earnest. As five other protoforms begin to land, Deathking would not be the last combinder…


End file.
